


Lock your Door

by Korra_Sato



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Vampire x Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra_Sato/pseuds/Korra_Sato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla having a really intimate time together..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock your Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This work is one shot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=This+work+is+one+shot).



> This is my first attempt at writing a Carmilla fanfiction so please be gentle..  
> And I also posted this on tumblr (my tumblr username is gayships101 if you were wondering)

Carmilla pulls Laura closer, their body crashing, hands intertwined, and eyes fixed on each other. Carmilla suddenly stopped talking and stared intently into Laura’s chocolate brown eyes. A sly smile formed in Carmilla’s face and she inched closer to Laura’s face.

Laura, staring intently at Carmilla’s eyes, also moved a little bit closer until both the vampire and her face was an inch close from touching.

Carmilla’s grip on Laura’s waist tightened, she moved a bit closer again but she hesitated, and instead, she pressed her forehead on Laura’s forehead.

“What’s wrong?” Laura asked, looking disappointed that the vampire didn’t choose to catch her lips.

“I don’t know” Carmilla answered with a slight giggle, “I guess I’m kind of expecting someone to burst into that door and interrupt us and just spoil the moment. And it’s kind of ironic it’s not happening now.”

Laura giggled and closed her eyes, arms now wrapped around Carmilla’s neck while Carmilla’s are wrapped around her waist.

“No one’s going to come in” Laura whispered into Carmilla’s ear seductively.

Carmilla smiled. The situation they are in was very ironic, Laura somewhat seducing her? She never thought this day was even possible.

Carmilla pulled back and stared intimately at Laura’s eyes. She moved closer and stopped abruptly, her lips just inches closer Laura’s.

Laura moved closer to Carmilla their lips just literally centimeters apart, until Carmilla couldn’t hold it anymore and just closed the gap.

Much to Carmilla’s surprise, no one came barging in, so she continued to place gentle but intimate kisses on Laura’s lips. At first, the kiss was soft, slow, loving, until it became hard, fast, and full of lust and passion.

Carmilla traced kisses along Laura’s lips to her neck, Laura moaning from the contact made Carmilla more aroused than ever before. And all of a sudden she wants more. She wants to hear more of that moan and kiss her more.

Before she knew it, she was now licking Laura’s bare neck, sucking it, marking her territory, her fangs now visible, and when she was about to place a bite on that tempting neck, she mentally kicked her self for even trying to harm her girl.

Then she stopped. Her fangs now slowly dissipating and her eyes back to normal. She sends kisses along Laura’s neck to her lips and placed a long and loving kiss before she stopped and turned away.

“Why’d you stop?” Laura asked, almost sounding so desperate to get Carmilla kissing her again.

“Because I don’t want to hurt you” Carmilla answered, now crouching on her bed.

“What are you talking about? You’re not hurting me, and I know that you won’t.”

“I will.” Carmilla said voice barely audible but Laura still somewhat heard it, “Eventually.”

“I believe in you.” Laura whispered.

“Your dad probably didn’t warn you not to trust vampires did he?” Carmilla answered the hurt in her voice very audible.

Laura simply frowned at this.

“I’m a vampire. And you’re a human. See the difference? You have a life, and I don’t, you will eventually want to get married and want kids and get old and die, and I won’t. I will live on. I won’t be with you forever. And that sucks!” Carmilla was now crying, her face buried in her knees, tears flowing from her eyes.

Laura doesn’t know what to do. She wanted to comfort her vampire, but she doesn’t know what to say. So she just come up to her and wraps her arms around her vampire.

“No matter who you are, or what you are, it never changes the fact that you make me happy.” Laura whispers into Carmilla’s ear.

Carmilla finally looked up, and into Laura’s eyes.

Both instinctively closed the agonizing gap and kissed, hard, loving, passionate and most of all, lustful.

Carmilla, now on her feet, practically carried Laura on and lead her towards her bed.

Laura’s moans now was loud and sexy, she didn’t seem to mind the fact that people from other rooms might hear her, she’s just too blinded by lust and this made Carmilla very much aroused that she couldn’t control herself any longer.

She trailed her kisses from Laura’s cheeks, to her neck, and to her breasts.

Carmilla attempts to unbutton Laura’s polo shirt but is growing frustrated that she almost practically ripped it off of Laura’s body. Good thing Laura was there to help her unbutton the polo and they continued with their activity.

Once Carmilla got rid of Laura’s polo, she resumed to kissing Laura all the way down Laura’s breasts.

Her right hand was keeping her from getting off balance while her other free hand cupped Laura’s right breast.

Carmilla was about to unfasten Laura’s bra when suddenly she hears the door open and a familiar voice snaked through the room.

“L, I brought more type O blood for your-“Lafontaine stopped talking when she saw the two figure on Laura’s bed, Carmilla on top of Laura.

“Uuuuhhhh” Lafontaine’s eyes were huge upon seeing the two, and seeing Laura half naked and just realizing she was interrupting their session.

Perry, alongside Lafontaine was shocked and couldn’t keep her eyes off the two. “We’re very sorry for interrupting your-uhh..- very intimate session. Susan and I will just go, and leave you guys alone” Perry added before literally dragging Lafontaine out the door.

“Aand.” Lafontaine said abruptly stopping on her tracks. “You two should really lock your door” Lafontaine added just right before she dissipated and closed the door leaving the two shocked girls on the bed.

“Uuuh.. That was… Awkward.” Laura said with a slight giggle on her tone.

“What do we do when your tall muscular girlfriend finds out I’m abducting you?” Carmilla asked with a sly tone.

“Oh shut up, she’s not my girlfriend.” Laura answered and wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s neck.

“Well, shall we continue then?” Asked Carmilla.

“You don’t even have to ask” Laura answered.


End file.
